Ipod Shuffle
by SammyAndDeanAreSexxyBeasts
Summary: Cas discovers music for the first time with help of Sam and Dean.


**This is for my dear friend Kinthinia She gave me the idea and I decided to run with it :)**

**Cas has heard music but it all sounds the same to him so Sam and Dean decide to expand on this by subjecting him to different genres of music. Of course I do not own the Characters or the music, if I owned Supernatural I doubt Kinthinia would watch it... EVER Lyrics in bold obviously! Enjoy!**

**(No I would never watch it.)**

Ipod Shuffle

Sam's Ipod balanced on his knee, his finger skimming the wheel and turning up the music. The headphones blasted one sappy song after another, his lips mimed singing as he closed his eyes. He laid back gently placing the tiny machine on his chest. His lips began to move and form actual words as a favorite song of his began to play "And I'd give up forever to touch you Cause i know that you feel me somehow, your the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now..." Sam's voice was low and silky as he continued to sing, he hadn't heard the tell-tale fluttering wings or the clearing of Castiel's throat. "And all I can taste is this moment and all i can breath is your life cause sooner or later it's ov- CAS! OH MY GOD DUDE! DON'T YOU KNOCK!" Sam's singing was cut short as Castiel snatched the Ipod ripping the tiny earbuds from Sam's ears.

Cas shot Sam a dirty look "Do not take the lords name in vain Sam." His voice was icy cold as he turned the small appliance over in his slender fingers. "How does this work?" He looked up at Sam his head tilted to the side, his blue eyes wide. Sam sat up taking the Ipod back with a huff before turning it down. Castiel watched Sam intently his eyes never leaving the Ipod.

Sam shifted slightly before looking up at the Angel. "Have you seriously never seen an Ipod before Cas?" Sam smiled lightly handing the tiny music player to Castiel watching as he turned it over in his hand, his eyes wide with awe and amazement, he was quite adorable like a child that has just seen his first movie or heard his first song. Cas nodded in silent agreement. He was too focused to speak at the moment. Sam chuckled lightly, patting the bed. "I'll show you how it works." He held his hand out for the Ipod, laughing as Castiel reluctantly let it go.

Castiel sat beside the youngest Winchester, he watched as Sam pressed the center button bringing the Ipod to life, his eyes opened wide as Sam scrolled through the music. "Can I listen?" He looked up at Sam with pleading eyes his face bright with excitement and wonder.

"Uh yeah sure dude, what music do you like?" Sam smiled as he waited for Cas to reply. Castiel's brow furrowed as he thought before looking up at Sam, his eyes met Sam's hazel ones before he opened his mouth to reply.

"Music..." He replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, his head titled to the side again his mouth agape as he gave Sam a 'wow-your-stupid' look. Sam shook his head as he laughed.

"No Cas there are different types of music, you know Rap, R&B, Pop, Country, Rock, Classical, what type do you like?" Sam sighed at the look of confusion on Castiel's face. "Okay I'll show you some music I like," Sam searched through the Songs before settling on _Home by Three Days Grace_, he handed Cas one headphone before inserting the other into his ear. Castiel mimed his actions inserting the earbud into his ear as the music began to play.

**"I'll be coming home just to be alone  
'Cause I know you're not there  
And I know that you don't care  
I can hardly wait to leave this place"**

Cas looked over at Sam his eyes searching the younger man's face, "Do you really like this music?" His nose was wrinkled in distaste as he took the headphone from his ear, pushing it into Sam's hand.

"Okay we know angst isn't your thing, lets try this..." Sam spun the wheel landing ___Whiskey Lullaby_ by Brad Paisly and Alison Krauss. Sam closed his eyes as the song began.

**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind.**

Castiel looked over at Sam his hand reaching out to wipe a stray tear from Sam's face. "Sam... why do you listen to this if it makes you sad?" Castiel's brow furrowed as he watched Sam take a deep breath and wipe his tears away. Sam paused the Ipod and looked at Cas a small smile appearing his face.

"It makes me think of my Father, Dean and I watched him drink to forget our Mom, I think he died happy because he finally got to be with her." Sam's eyes filled with tears as he spoke his voice breaking as he remembered his father, sure he didn't get along with man but he missed him like hell some days.

"Yo! Sammy!" Dean yelled as he opened the door a smile plastered on his face, his arms full of food. "Cas! Hey Man how's it going?" Dean set the food on the table before walking over and clapping the angel on the back. Dean took in sight of the Ipod laying between Cas and Sam, his brothers red eyes and the look of concern of Castiel's face before sighing. "Really Sammy your listening to that crap again! And your showing it to Castiel! At least show him some good music man!" Dean reached into his bag for his ever elusive and never used Ipod; it was loaded with AC/DC and other bands. He grabbed his headphones and plugged them in sitting beside the Angel. "I'll show you music," his grin widened as he handed Cas and earbud and turned on his Ipod. The first thing he made sure to show Cas was the magic that is AC/DC, he selected _Highway to Hell_ a fitting song for a hunter of his caliber. The intro started blaring into Castiel's ear,

**Living easy, living free  
Season ticket on a one-way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothing I would rather do  
Going down, party time  
My friends are gonna be there too  
I'm on the highway to hell  
No stop signs, speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me dow-**

Castiel ripped the headphone from his ear and threw it at Dean, "What was that supposed to be!" looked at Dean's Ipod in distaste, rock was not his thing. Dean looked at Castiel in horror.

"DUDE! You're worse than Sam! At least he knows good music...sometimes!" Dean shook his head and handed the earphone back to Cas. "One more song, and then we can test some other crap," He huffed as he looked through his music, selecting one of the only country songs he likes. The earphones began to pump out _Pray for You _by Jaron and The Long Lonely Road To Love,

**Haven't been in church since  
I don't remember when  
Things were going great  
Til they fell apart again  
So I listened to the preacher  
As he told me what to do  
Said you can't go hating othe****r****s  
who done wrong to you  
Sometimes we get angry  
But we must not condemn  
Let the good Lord do his job  
****And you just pray for them**

I pray your brakes go out  
Running down a hill  
I pray a **flower pot falls  
From a window sill**

Castiel turned to Dean anger apparent on his face, "Dean, Why would you show ME this Blasphemy!" He yelled his blue eyes darkening in anger. He stood taking the Ipod from Dean's hand before throwing it against the wall. Sam burst into laughter as Dean looked at the remains of his Ipod his jaw slack, eyes wide. Castiel sat on the bed calmly his eyes following Dean's movement to his Ipod.

"Cas! That was a very expensive Ipod..." Dean's voice remained calm as he turned to Castiel his eyes flashing. "_A__ND _it was a present from _Sam_!" Dean took two deep calming breaths. He knew he couldn't harm the angel despite his wishing. He looked over at Sam who continued to laugh despite the severity of the situation.

"Dude, I'll buy you a new one! Just calm down" Sam choked out between fits of laughter. His face was becoming red due to lack of oxygen. He took two breaths trying to calm himself but to no avail. Every time he looked at Dean's stunned expression he couldn't help but begin laughing again.

Dean began to laugh too, his hands clutching his sides as Castiel stared at them in confusion. He took a gasping breath before looking smiling at Castiel, "Okay dude, Country and Rock are not your thing." He looked at Dean for a suggestion.

"Blues...? Classical?" Sam shrugged as he grabbed his laptop, he hit the power button and looked over at a still bewildered Cas. "You okay man?" Castiel looked over at him.

"I thought Dean was angry..." Castiel's voice was tinged with confusion as he looked from Sam to Dean and back again. Dean shook his head as he met Castiel's gaze.

"Nah, man I have a short temper, I can't stay mad for long unless it's something to do with Sammy. " He smiled at his brother. "Hey, Samantha! No comment?"

Sam chuckled as he flipped Dean the one finger salute, his eyes glued to the computer screen. The first song he played was Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. He had heard it many times while at college and it was a favorite among the History Majors. He had actually grown to enjoy it. He closed his eyes his body swaying to the music slightly as Dean made gagging noises.

"Shut it off please! Where are the lyrics! Come on man!" Dean groaned in protest as Sam turned the music up to drown out Dean's voice, Castiel had begun to move closer to the computer his eyes closed as he listened to the music.

"Sam, I like this song," Castiel's voice was barely above a whisper as he sat beside Sam, his eyes closed. Castiel began to lightly hum along with the music his hands tapping against his legs. Sam smiled as he the song slowed to a stop his eyes opening. Dean smiled as Sam shut his laptop.

"I think we have our answer Cas likes Classical music." Sam smiled at Castiel before patting him on the shoulder. "I hope you learned a lot man, now if you don't mind I have to go to the bathroom." Sam smiled as he stood up and left the room.

"DUDE! I didn't need to know that!" Dean yelled after Sam before turning to a now gone Castiel. "Cas! I hate it when you disappear!" Dean shook his head before standing up and walking out of the Hotel room keys in hand.

**Cas is way to difficult to write! anyway I hope you all enjoyed and that means you Kinthinia. You are so _VERY _lucky I love you!**


End file.
